


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°118 : « Exécution Impériale »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [118]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, I'm so sorry Krennic, Legends Never Die, Torture, UA, Univers alternatif, “Darksaber” (Kevin J. Anderson) references
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic se doutait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure durant sa rencontre avec l'Empereur suite au désastre de l'Étoile de la Mort, mais il était loin d'imaginer à quel point.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°118 : « Exécution Impériale »

**Author's Note:**

> Le drabble qui suit n'est rien de moins qu'une transposition slash gros clin d'œil, du destin funeste de Bevel Lemelisk (ingénieur en charge de la conception de la première Étoile de la Mort) du roman “Darksaber” (Kevin J. Anderson) dans la chronologie actuellement officielle. Orson Krennic va donc passer un assez mauvais quart d'heure... Désolée Krennchou. Univers Alternatif, forcément.

Au milieu de ce fiasco de l’Étoile de la Mort, Orson Krennic s’estimait chanceux d’être ressorti vivant de toutes les batailles.

Cependant, la convocation formelle de l’Empereur était de nature à lui nouer la gorge.

Il entra prudemment dans le salon privé de Palpatine, et tenta de ne pas se figer de terreur sous le regard jaune et mécontent de l’Empereur Galactique.

\- Votre Majesté, s’inclina presque maladroitement le Directeur.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà les raisons de mon déplaisir, Directeur Krennic, répondit froidement Palpatine. Il est donc inutile que je perde un temps précieux à vous les rappeler.

Krennic n’eut pas le temps de répondre, qu’une solide cage d’acier descendit du plafond sur lui et lui condamna toute fuite. Les barreaux étaient très peu espacés, mais il apercevait encore le regard maléfique de l’Empereur fixé sur lui.

L’exécution fut des plus sauvages et des plus atroces. Elle consista à laisser des hordes de scarabées carnivores dévorer, petits morceaux par petits morceaux, le corps de Krennic, le tout dans une douleur inimaginable et indescriptible. Le Directeur en disgrâce supplia pendant des heures interminables pour que la Mort vienne le cueillir sans plus tarder.

Orson Krennic accueillit donc l’obscurité soudaine – de l’évanouissement ou bien de la fin de sa vie – avec le plus grand des soulagements.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où des vidéos sont publiées chaque semaine :D


End file.
